That's Good Peanut Butter
by InsaneOblivion
Summary: Claire and Charlie get stuck in the forest with some peanut butter. Pure Fluff. cowritten by Briee


**Author's note: Okay, well this story's going to be written by two authors, InsaneOblivion & Briee. So, if you think it's plagiarism, it's not. It's our first attempt at Lost fanfiction, so please, be gentle with the flames. But we love reviews!**

**----------------------------------------------**

Aaron's cry pierced the silent air as Claire walked slowly away from the baby. "Oh Aaron," she said, sighing. "Why must you be so difficult and not go to sleep?" She tried to sooth the baby's cries, but he just kept on crying.

She bounced the baby, rocked him and everything else she could think of to calm Aaron, but he kept on crying. She heard the snapping of a twig in front of her shelter, and Sun walked towards her.

"Is Aaron alright?" Sun asked.

Claire shook her head. "He's being fussy, and I can't get him to calm down."

Sun smiled. "How about I take him for a while?" she proposed. She looked at Claire's weary eyes and shook her head. "You need some rest. And," she patted her own stomach, "I could use the practice."

"Really? Thank you so much Sun." She kissed the still crying baby's head and handed him over to Sun. "Now you behave for her Aaron, alright?" Turning her attention back to Sun, Claire said, "I owe you one" before leaving the shelter.

Just as she rounded the corner of her shelter, she bumped into Charlie. "Hey Claire! I was just about to come see you and Turnip Head."

Claire rolled her eyes. "_Aaron_ was being fussy, so Sun is taking care of him while I take a break."

"Ah," Charlie said. "Well, how about we take a walk in the woods?"

Claire shrugged. "Okay. I'll just go tell Sun where we're going." They returned to the shelter and told Sun where they were headed. As they walked away, they didn't notice the look Sun gave them.

"Aaron, I think your mommy and Charlie like each other very much," Sun crooned to the baby.

-----

Claire and Charlie walked a distance in silence, each wondering how the other felt.

Charlie looked at Claire and thought she looked utterly kissable. The way she pouted slightly when she thought, or how vibrant her eyes had become. _Bloody hell_ he thought _I've become a love sick puppy._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but not before he stole one last glance at her.

Claire felt his gaze on her. She wondered what he thought of her. Was he thinking about her right now? And, if so, was it positive or negative? Part of her hoped it was positive -very positive- and that he might return her feelings. But, another part of her hoped it was negative so that she wasn't humiliated and hurt. Yet, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that, either way, her heart would be broken. She sighed before forcing her mind to think of something else.

Charlie glanced up at the sky as he felt a drop of water on his head. Dark clouds hit the sun, water dropping the size of golf balls. He grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her underneath some tree branches.

For a few minutes, they stared at the rain, not willing to venture out from under the trees. "Looks like we'll be here a while," Charlie pointed out. "Unless you want to be soaked from head to toe in under a minute."

Claire sat down and sighed. "I hope it doesn't start to thunder. Aaron doesn't like the sound."

"Ah, Turnip head's fine with Sun. She probably made him some tea or something to calm him down and he won't wake for a week," Charlie said, earning a small chuckle from the woman sitting next to him.

"I'd be worried if he didn't wake up for a week," Claire told him, leaning back on a tree. Charlie mimicked her and leaned back next to her.

They sat there for almost half an hour in silence, just watching the rain fall.

Claire was just dozing off when she smelt something unmistakable, something she loved. Peanut Butter. Opening her eyes, she glanced at Charlie who had his finger in his mouth. "What do you have there?" she asked.

Charlie looked at her guiltily. "Nothing," he replied.

"It's peanut butter, I know the smell anywhere."

"No it's not." But Charlie was a bad liar and Claire raised her eyebrow.

"You sure?"

Charlie fidgeted under her gaze. "No," he mumbled. He pulled the jar out of his bag, but didn't give it to her. He looked at it and smacked his lips. "This is good peanut butter," he told her.

"Give me some."

"What do you say?" he taunted.

"Give me some now!"

"Now, now Claire. Manners."

"Bloody hell Charlie. Just give me the damn peanut butter."

"I thought you said you wouldn't swear anymore because of Aaron."

"Yes, but Aaron's not around is he?"

Charlie laughed uncomfortably. "You-you wouldn't do anything... right?"

"Like this?" she asked, then lunged at him, her arm outstretched towards the peanut butter. Her impact sent them both tumbling. The peanut butter rolled out of Charlie's hand and lay forgotten as the two noticed how close they were.

Charlie had somehow landed on top of Claire. A blush spread over the pair as they laughed uncomfortably and avoided each other's eyes. "Uh, Charlie? You can, uh, get off of me now."

"Right,"Charlie said, and started to get up. But, the rain had made the grass slippery, and Charlie slipped. "Oof, sorry," he said. He looked at her and noticed that she was looking back. Her gaze was not like the normal one she usually gave him; it was filled with something he hadn't seen in a long time- love.

Realizing that this was an opportunity that she might never have again, Claire leaned towards him nervously and kissed him. For a moment, Charlie just lay there, stunned, but soon began kissing back. The kiss showed the other how they each felt. Claire pulled back slowly, no longer aware of her wet clothes, and smugly said "That was good peanut butter." Charlie laughed as he helped her to her feet.

------

The baby had just fallen asleep when Sun looked up, hearing footsteps. She stood and peered out the entrance to the shelter, and a smile spread across her face. Walking back hand in hand were Claire and Charlie, holding hands, their clothes damp. They walked up to Sun, both trying to hide a secretive smile, and Claire asked how Aaron had behaved.

"Aaron was just fine. He stopped crying a few minutes after you left," Sun said. "I think it might have been just some gas." Noticing the glances exchanged between the two, she asked, "How was your walk?"

Claire just smiled thoughtfully. "Thanks for watching Aaron", she answered, before entering the shelter, Charlie following close behind.

The End


End file.
